


A Butterfly to a Lilac

by DarkMage13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Error Ben Solo Not Found, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo thinks drugs are for those who get caught, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding Kink, Dark, Dark fic, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, No Drugging, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Possessive Ben Solo, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey gets called a good girl a lot, Sex Toys, Stalker Kylo Ren, Stalking, Twisted HEA, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), unhealthy relationship, well he technically is nice in a twisted way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Rey jokes on Slack about wanting to have her boss' children, not knowing he was reading all of her messages.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 53
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This is full-on dark fic. Baby's first long-form darkfic.
> 
> Additional warnings include a mention of slut-shaming language, but not during sex, Rey self-administering supplements/pills (but no drugging involved, Ben is above that in his bastard-stalker opinion). Also extensive dildo usage.
> 
> If you're still here, hi hope you enjoy this :D
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader RedRoseWhite for being so supportive of my darkfic endeavors and creating this moodboard with the most innocent background ever. <3

Rey let out a groan of irritation at the obnoxious computer displaying her email.

To her misfortune, it was Friday night and somehow the files for the PowerPoint weren’t finished until six pm. Rey watched with envy as one by one, her co-workers trickled out of the office and she was left cursing out useless Snap on the third floor for his lack of timeliness. She munched on chips and a burrito and what remained of her third cup of coffee for hours. 

One of the last of the building’s occupants, save for her, brushed by, offering her a distraction from her tedious task.

“Still here, Rey?”

She glanced up into her boss’ eyes. Ben Solo. The amber of his irises and their intensity made her sweat. Rey offered a small smile, which he did not return, but he gave a raised eyebrow in concern.

“Yeah, just an untimely lack of sending of files to me. Nothing new.”

He frowned. “I think that’s an issue that should be addressed. You’re staying so late. Later than me, even.”

She shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple of pieces of mint chocolate. “I won’t keep you longer, but you need food to keep yourself going.”

Ben was perpetually grumpy, never giving a smile to anyone. But he was a good person, often listening to his constituents and being fair.

He was also hot. Very, very hot.

She took the chocolate from him, her smile wider. “Thank you, Ben.”

“I’ll be sure to have a discussion later with the department involved.”

“Ben, it’s no trouble. It’s my fault I didn’t ask for the files sooner.”

He looked at her with deeper concern. It warmed her heart how intense he was, how seriously he took his work.

“Still, I like this company to do what it can to make sure the employees don’t overwork themselves. Get some rest this weekend. I’ll see you later.”

He walked away, leaving her alone in the silent office.

Rey went back to her work, happy to have seen Ben with his wonderful wavy hair and intense eyes, and broad shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips. _Yeah right,_ Rey thought. _Like he would want an orphan underling as his girlfriend._

Nine-thirty came, and she finally finished the job. She was too tired to do anything except send the final email and slump home in an over-priced Uber. 

The house was old and creaky, showing its lack of value in the chipped painting and the loose floorboards and how she was cold at night with the drafty windows. But it was hers, and once things settled more in her new job, she would find the time to pick a part of the house and breathe new life into it.

Rey padded upstairs, throwing herself into a shower to get some hot relief on her shoulders from hunching over her desk for hours. Her feet ached and her mind was numb to everything except the seductive reach of her bed.

She stumbled out in nothing but her black t-shirt and plain cotton panties, crawling into bed to sleep the rest of the night away.

It was quite cold in her room, despite the heater going.

* * *

It was pitch black when Rey was forced awake by a mouth at her neck.

Her wrists were tied, something soft—most likely silk. Her body laid flat as opposed to her usual sleeping in a fetal position for warmth.

She jolted. The pounding of her heart was staccato and loud.

She had expected the sunlight to pour through her curtains when she woke up. She was still beyond exhausted from the long overtime she pulled a mere few hours ago. Still so tired she wanted to loll her head back and go back to sleep. But she was aware now of this terrifying position, too wide awake and too alert to do any resting.

“Hello sweetheart,” the low, sensual voice spoke in her ear. An involuntary shudder trailed down her spine. Her mind jumped to the worst. She was going to die. Used, then perhaps stabbed or choked or quartered. She opened her mouth to protest, but his unbearably warm hand covered her mouth. “No one will hear you but me.”

He was right. The neighbors next door were out on a business trip or high as a kite. He removed his hand from her mouth, almost expecting her to say something or scream. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she would not scream, not for this monster.

He pressed his mouth to her jaw, his hand running down her side, along the fabric of her shirt.

“I’ve been wondering when you were going to wake up after I tied you down,” he mused. His hand paused right at the juncture of her hip, right at the hem of her panties, before the hand went back up underneath her shirt, exposing her flesh to the cool air of night.

She trembled, trying to contain her whimpers and her tears before a thumb came up and brushed her cheek. Why the hell was he being so nice, as if he was a lover and not a rapist?

“Shhh, I’m nothing but giving,” he whispered. “Just be a good girl for me.”

_Good girl._

She hated how it made her clench. How it invoked wetness between her legs. He would just take it as an invitation.

He nibbled on her neck, biting down at the worst spot imaginable. The bruise would be hard to hide. His hands roamed her torso as his tongue ran over the hollow of her throat before ending in a kiss on her chin. His pants—jeans it felt like—barely contained his arousal digging into her abdomen. Her arms tugged at the restraints, desperate to be free, to shove him off of her and escape. It seemed whoever decided to violate her knew what he was doing when he tied her down and blinded her vision.

She let out a whimper when his fingers reached the hem of her panties and began to tug. 

“Hmm, such a good girl you are. I’ve been eager to taste your lips, so I was worried I would have to gag your pretty mouth.” She tightened her legs in protest, making it harder for him to remove her underwear.

He pinched her bare nipple and she yelped.

“What did I say?” His voice didn’t waver in tone. He forced her legs apart, dragging her panties down while the tips of his fingers caressed her skin. “Be good.”

Rey shifted, helpless. Expecting for him to just fuck her and then kill her. His fingers danced along her thighs, underneath her hips, squeezing her buttcheeks. 

“Hmm.” Every touch upon her was a caress, an electric needle on her skin, forcing twitches and whimpers from her lips. His breath licked at her nipple. “Your tits are so sensitive. I’ll have to play with them another time.” he moved away from her, his weight leaving her bed.

Rey anticipated the sound of clothes shuffling and the cling of a belt being removed, but that didn’t happen. He came back to the bed, grabbing her thigh with his paw and kneeling between her legs. “Your pretty little cunt is soaked, sweetheart. You’re so needy. It’s okay, I’ll give you what you want since you’ve been a good girl.”

She didn’t want whatever he had to give. Not even this form of pleasure, the touch of a lover. Something cold and wet slid between her folds. A jolt of her body only earned a chuckle.

“Want me to describe it to you, sweetheart?” He continued to rub the thing over her flesh, nudging at her clit and sending a wave of unwanted pleasure through her. Questions ran through her brain. Why wasn’t he fucking her? Why was he using a dildo, of all things?

“It’s purple—lilac to be precise,” he said. His teasing was over, as the very tip of the toy breached her entrance. “The closest to my size they could find.”

He pushed it into her, slowly, making her get used to it in some sickening allowance like he was allowing her not to feel pain.

"Have you ever been with another?" He hummed, stopping and applying more of the cold lube, making her shudder. 

She knew it wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't touch his humanity, but she shook her head in a desperate try anyways.

"Oh?" A smile in his voice. "That is even better, knowing your virgin cunt will only ever know me."

He pressed the dildo in once more. Rey expected pain, but he was going so slow, holding her down by her abdomen while he kept on his conquest. He kept cooing to her, calling her his _good girl_ and whispering how much she was taking and how she'd feel around his wide cock. Once it was completed seated inside of her, he waited. Kisses and nips were applied up and down her neck, her collarbone, her traitorous breasts. Then, he started moving the dildo back and forth in slow strokes.

Rey didn't know how she could fit this thing inside her body. It was so big she felt split open, the stretch burning and hurting. She would not protest, lest he somehow made it worse for her.

The worst part was how good it felt. How he seemed to just angle the dildo a little upwards and hit her front wall and make her see stars. Her nerves were already on fire. Humiliation and shame rolled over, her hips bucking against the dildo as she chased her own pleasure, to make this nightmare more palatable.

"I knew you would enjoy this," his voice cut through the haze. "You're just begging to be fucked by my cock, aren't you?"

Her blood ran cold at his statement as she hit the turning point, clamping down so hard on the dildo and a scream was wrenched from her throat. It shouldn't feel so good, it shouldn't feel like this, but it did, and she hated him for it.

He pulled the dildo out of her sore muscles.

She was too tired to do anything, to fight back. The orgasm tore away any fight or any resistance she had. Which gave him the opportunity to steal her first kiss. She was limp as his mouth devoured hers, his tongue tasting faintly of pomegranate.

When he pulled away from abusing her mouth, his thumb came up to caress her lower lip. "You taste wonderful, sweetheart."

He left her in a mess of fluids on the sheets, fixing the silk ribbon around her wrists and tucking her into the comforter. She tried to writhe away from his touch, but sleep was coming for her so quickly.

She merely cried silently, weeping harder as he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks.

"I will return, sweetheart. And don't even think you can do anything about me. Be a good girl and I might just give you two orgasms instead of one."

The horror of him returning did nothing to prevent her from passing out. She would awake, powerless. No one would believe her.

And the worst part was she enjoyed a tiny part of it. Being touched so gently messed with every chemical in her brain.

She fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Ben Solo watched on as the security feed of the elevator caught one Rey Niima entering and ascending to her floor. _His_ floor.

It was Friday, the most optimal time. Snap Wexley's files disappeared the night before due to an error in his email, and by the time the error would be noted, it would be near quitting time. But the deadline was by Monday, and Rey would work diligently to finish it and be able to send it off so she didn't have to worry about it all weekend. Such an overachiever, desperate to prove something she didn't need to prove.

Ben would love her, regardless of how much she contributed. 

Between video conferences, Ben took out his phone and scrolled through the slack messages he had sent to his phone. It was easy to get IT's permissions and have access to all of Rey Niima's messages, watching for anything inappropriate between her coworkers. However, he found a jewel, a treasure trove of her and Rose Tico describing him, their boss, in ludicrous metaphors. The day before, during his lunch hour, he watched the constant back and forth between the two women until one message almost made him choke on his afternoon coffee.

_I would one-hundred-percent have his children if he asked._

It was a game-changer. Something primal within Ben ached with the desire to sire a baby with her. Claim her as his in that way. It was beyond what he had imagined before. His thoughts spiraled, wondering how she would look pregnant, and it made him hard. He had to do a rushed handjob in his private bathroom, thinking of her breasts swollen and leaking, her hips thicker, her belly swelling. Such a tiny thing she was. So resilient. He had to make her his.

Of course, there was one issue, the status of her employment. She was stubborn, he came to find. Rey didn’t accept help, would insist on standing on her own and earn her keep. She wanted to keep her job, and some messages she sent Rose indicated how she viewed him currently.

_It would be wildly inappropriate for us to date._

_I don’t want to put him in a position or anyone in a position to think he is holding my paycheck against me._

_I would be known as the office slut who slept her way to the top._

With her stubborn nature, he was left with very few options. In order to make sure she wasn’t going anywhere, he would have to take the choices out of her slender hands.

But he would start slow. Soon, she would learn to like it. And by the time she was pregnant with his child, she would have no options before her, save for the one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blown away by all the subscribes and comments and kudos and bookmarks this means so much to me. Thank you for reading this brain depravity of mine. 💖
> 
> A couple warnings for Rey's unhappy foster childhood (and implied physical abuse) and breast over-stimulation in this chapter. Happy reading!
> 
> Moodie and beta'd by [RedRoseWhite:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite)

Monday came.

Ben watched his precious Rey walk into the elevator. She wore a high-collared shirt and a green silk scarf along with her pencil skirt. Her hair was down, and she looked nervous. A little jumpy. She sighed, said something to herself, before shaking out her arms and shoulders.

When she got off on his floor, he switched security cameras. The wonderful convenience of the placement of the main cubicle area camera having the closest view of Rey. The scarf remained on to hide her dark little secret of a purple bruise.

She inhaled four cups of coffee before noon, her eyes sagged and tired.

His poor, poor girl.

His secretary Kaydel interrupted his observations with meetings and calls. That was fine. He didn’t have to wait long to taste her wonderful skin, her mouth, after the revelation of her strong attraction, but now he had to plan if he wanted to taste her tits as well.

During lunch hour, he took a stroll through the office, passing by Rey to find her head on her desk, completely relaxed and snoozing.

He tightened his brow and reached out to shake her awake with his hand. She jolted, looking frightened before noticing it was just him.

“You okay?” he took his hand away, despite how much he wanted to linger.

“I’m fine. Had a rough weekend. Couldn’t sleep that well,” she said, brushing off her paranoia.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, sincere. He was sorry for the loss of sleep, but not sorry for the advantages it granted him.

Rey smiled. “Thank you, Ben. I should get back to work. I might go out tonight and exhaust myself enough that I will sleep.”

He remembered how she went shopping for new locks on Saturday and bought just one because her paycheck was already blown last week on new clothes and other items. She couldn’t afford security cameras until much later.

His time was shortening with her paycheck.

“Enjoy your shopping then. And get some sleep if you can. I find that melatonin helps on those nights when my brain is racing and won’t shut up.”

“I’ll think about it,” she said. “See you later?”

“Yeah.”

He walked away, hoping she took the bait.

Checking her Slack messages, he saw how much of a window he had to figure out her new locks and inspect her window situation. With any luck, her window would remain the same. Or at least easy enough to deal with.

When the day ended and he watched her go, he followed around twenty minutes after, heading straight to her run-down scrapyard of a house, wearing his black hoodie and strolling casually up to the front door. He knocked, knowing no one was there, and then he took out his keys. Years of being his father's son taught him how to pick many locks, and this new, shiny one was no exception. The door opened after a short bit of fiddling with the lock and he got inside.

Her second-bedroom door had a locking mechanism, but it wasn't replaced as the front door had been. Such a silly, poor girl. Even if she could afford all new locks for her house he would still always find a way inside. No barrier was too great for his love. Nothing besides her pride was keeping them apart.

Her window on the second floor was untouched. To most people, climbing up the wall looked impossible. Ben had done a lot of parkour in his teenage years, and even at thirty-one he still was able to scale houses much newer than this one with ease. 

Entering her room on Friday was simple as climbing in through her window. But he had left her rug askew in her front door and the hallway. The conclusion she drew was obvious.

Ben didn't touch anything, even though he wanted to grab her pillow and inhale her lilac scent. The type of shampoo she bought inspired his color choice of the toy he used on her tight virgin cunt. Taking a peek into her bathroom, he laughed as the shampoo bottle, still ninety-percent full, was in the trash.

Satisfied with his inspection, he left with plans tonight to see if she took the melatonin. Door locked. Nothing was disturbed. As if he was never there.

The night came, and he was excited, almost hard, thinking about what he was going to do to his precious girl. The window was closed, but the latch was old enough to be navigable.

Sure enough, Rey was dead asleep. A bottle of the supplement was a new presence on her nightstand.

He reached into his pockets for the silk and, with his hands still gloved, got to work. She was in her REM cycle and did not stir as he tied her wrists with the silk ribbons. Spreading her legs with his knee, he grabbed the simple blindfold, tying it over her eyes. One day, very soon, her hazel eyes would be naked to him, and only him.

Once Ben's work was finished, he was ready to play.

She looked so beautiful like this, all tied up like a pretty present, needing to be unwrapped. Her t-shirt was different this time, sunshine yellow with streaks of white. Her cotton panties were also white. He was so tempted to strip them off ahead of time, but stalled, knowing she would awaken. A desperate need to have her feel his touches made blood flow right to his cock. 

Wanting her was so painful in a way. He had to be patient. He was good at waiting. He’d waited all his life to meet this lovely woman. 

Straddling her hips, he leaned down and took a moment to admire her pink lips, slightly parted and glistening in the moonlight. Grasping her chin, he pushed forward and kissed her supple mouth. He pushed and pulled at her lips, trying to get her to open her mouth wider so he could devour and taste. The mint chocolate he had given her on Friday lingered on the first night, making her taste so sweet and delightful. This time it was more tart. He wondered idly what the flavor was but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

She stiffened up beneath him. Ah, she was awake. His hand gripping her chin went up to run across her temple in a loving caress. Pulling back he greeted her.

"Hello sweetheart," he muttered against her mouth, giving an experimental roll of his hips against hers. She whimpered.

"Why?" She begged in her cute little accent. 

"Why what?" He hummed, trailing kisses up and down her neck. Her silence was another small act of defiance. "Why what? Say it."

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" Little tears slipped out and he brushed them away, kissing her cheek, her lips, her nose. Many, many answers danced on the tip of his tongue.

“Because good girls like you deserve to be spoiled,” he said after a moment of contemplation. "And what kind of a man am I if I don't give my good girl what she wants?" His fingers teased around her neck, down her shirt, to her white panties. 

"You're a monster," she spat, tugging at her silk restraints.

He kissed her once more, tongue running over the lining of her inner mouth. The flavor came to mind. One of those grape-flavored chewy candies she liked to eat while under high-stress at work.

"Yes, I am." He smirked against her lips. "Now be a good girl for me."

His hand at the hem of her shirt, he skirted up with only his fingertips caressing her skin. She bucked and squirmed, still pinned down by his weight. Thank fuck for her small frame. Her own body made things so much easier. Her shirt was tucked all the way up, exposing her naked breasts, pebbled in the cool air.

“I love how small your tits are,” he praised. She twisted her head away from him. He cupped them, his hands engulfing the little buds. He squeezed, and her moan was music to his ears. “They’re perfect.” Thumbs danced around her nipples and she let out a loud keen. The noise was musical.

“P-Please stop,” she cried, and he kissed her tears away.

“Why would I, when your tits are so sensitive?” He continued to massage her nipples, tweaking, and pinching, and rolling between his thumb and forefingers. She continued her whimpers, and her back arched and she gasped as if she was on the edge.

Interesting. 

She almost sobbed in relief when he released her breasts. He had to chuckle, leaning forward to kiss her jaw. "We're not done yet, sweetheart."

"Please no…"

Ben trailed down to her reddened nipples. His cock ached thinking about how she would taste when she was pregnant and full of nectar. He took a tentative lick, loving how good she was, and arching her back.

"You're so desperate. So wanting my mouth on you, my impatient girl." His teeth grazed over her sensitive skin and left a bite under the swell of her breast, making her yelp. It matched the one on her neck.

He sucked her hardened bud into his mouth, licking and tasting like she was a sweet lollipop. He ground his throbbing cock into the softness of her thighs as he switched breasts and lavished his attention on them. Despite the denial of her needs, Rey was panting and moaning with  _ want. _

"Too much, too much  _ please." Rey _ was in tears from how much stimulation she was getting. She was going to come just from her tits being touched alone.

He paused and climbed off of her, sneaking a kiss before he reached for the dildo he used on her last time. It was at least seven inches in length. Sometimes he wanted to test the girth by forcing her hand to hold it. He circled her covered mound with the tip. Just the tip. She wiggled her hips away in a futile attempt of distancing. Gripping her thigh with his hand, he continued the encircling.

“I hope lilac is your favorite color. It looks perfect in your cunt,” Ben mused. 

He shifted her lace down her thighs just enough to keep her knees bound. Before she could tighten her muscles, he slid the dildo between her folds. Arousal coated the shaft and he had to smile. She had to be enjoying this. She could lie to herself, but not to him.

Applying lube—just to be safe, he didn't want to hurt his girl, not after how good she was for him with her delicious sounds of pleasure—he pressed the thick dildo into her. Like before, she tensed up. And like before, he went slow. Inch by inch. Once it was seated inside her dripping wet cunt, Ben leaned back to tease his lips over her bruised breasts.

"Ah, god please save me…" she wailed quietly.

He kissed her neck. "Why would you need to be saved, sweetheart? Doesn’t this feel good?”

She didn’t say anything in reply. One day he would get the truth to spill from her lips, but that defiance would take time to break down.

“Be good or else I will give you a matching mark on the other side of your beautiful neck."

Her lingering protests died in her mouth. He claimed her lips in a brief kiss. "Good girl. You learn quickly."

With that, he returned to her over-sensitive breasts and suckled and nipped and kissed them with no mercy. Never easing up, her cries and whines increased to the point where they echoed around her bedroom. She was so  _ loud. _ The blood flow to his cock only increased. The dildo between her thighs amplified the sensation, sliding a little in her drenched opening. Before long she was seizing up and crying in agonized pleasure, toppling off the edge He released her breasts and removed the dildo from between her lower lips. The remnants of her orgasm dripped down her ass and pooled on the sheets. She cummed so much; the temptation of licking her cunt clean crossed his mind. Another time. His girl was sleepy and needed her rest.

But first, he needed to steal another taste of her mouth, to last him until their next meeting. Kissing her smooth, soft lips was a drug to him. A high he chased without relent. He needed to wake up every day and kiss her, experience her mouth morning, day and night. Always.

She was so immobile, even when he had his fill and pulled away.

Then, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart. You were perfect."

Rey was limp, either giving up her fight or truly asleep from exhaustion. Untying her wrists, then re-binding them in an easier knot she could get herself out of, he left out her window.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

Rey woke up, untying her hands from the rather complicated knot. Marks lingered in her skin. Another long-sleeved shirt today.

She sniffled as she got up. Between her legs was sore, but not so sore she was limping or that it wouldn’t fade with a little bit of ibuprofen. She was scared to find what would be underneath her shirt and hesitated. Then it occurred to her to rip the bandaid off. Small little purple marks dotted her breasts. Rey nearly scoffed in annoyance at how this monster seemed to be granting her small little mercies by leaving marks easily concealed. Sickeningly true to his word, he didn’t leave a second hickey on her neck.

Toothbrush in hand, she scrubbed her teeth and gums until they were raw, but the pomegranate taste still lingered.

She could have called the authorities. Filed a claim for a stalker who was coming into her room. But as he said, who would believe her? He hadn’t even left himself inside of her, no evidence. It didn’t count if it was a silicone dildo.

The worst part was she orgasmed. Twice. In some ways, she had liked his attention.

In the foster system, the parents she was passed to, didn’t care or worked her as a slave, day and night. Cleaning until her hands were raw and her knees ached. No one gave her hugs. No one touched her in affection. A dirty little wilting flower with each petal picked off of her. The one time she called 911 for watching Unkar Plutt steal from and murder an innocent man in her house, she was ignored, told she was delusional. They disregarded her every word. She was just a stupid girl who caused trouble. A bright red mark painted her cheek for her trouble, of which no one would care if it was there.

At seventeen, she fled into the night and never returned.

In Rey’s panic on Saturday, following the first night, she went and bought a new lock for her front door. One lock was all she could afford with the remains of her paycheck. She could go without a meal or two, she had done it many times over as a child. Her attempts to push this monster of the night out, were for naught. He returned, true to his word, and pushed her to come again, using her breasts against her in the process.

She reached a hand up to her left breast and winced at how sore they were. She always knew she was sensitive, the itch of her shirts, how her bras had to be a certain material, but she had no clue until now that she could come from extensive stimulation. It was like this monster knew her better than she knew herself.

She put on her bra, not looking forward to a day of aches in her chest and between her legs at the office.

Hope flooded her sad heart. A tiny spark ignited a fire in the darkness hanging over her head. Maybe she would see Ben.

On her way to work, on the bus, she checked her insurance benefits on her phone. Ben was very generous with his company, providing ample coverage of both medical and dental for all employees. A gynecologist was needed. Fast.

She sighed, leaning her head on the window. She couldn’t just leave. Her house was recently bought and valued as high as the dumpster behind the office building. Rose Tico was a lovely friend. So were Finn and Poe Dameron. And her job paid well, and Ben Solo was quiet but nice. Polite. Concerned for her well-being. It made her almost cry to give that up when she had nothing before.

At least she had some modicum of sleep last night, brought on by an orgasm.

When she arrived at her destination, ascending to the top floor of her building, she wondered idly if she could sleep at the office. There were security cameras everywhere and the building was locked at night.  _ He _ couldn’t possibly come for her if she wasn’t at her house. He couldn’t wring more orgasms out of her.

Sitting at her desk, she crossed her legs together, trying not to think about last night.

“Rey?”

She turned around and faced Ben standing before her.

“You look a little bit more well-rested,” he said, awkward in every interaction.

A fake smile graced her lips. “I did sleep a little bit longer last night, so I won’t need five cups of coffee today.”

“That’s good. I wanted to check up on you, you know because I uh…”

“Thank you, Ben.”

He nodded, looking like a shy teenager—boyish even—as he ran his hand through his gorgeous hair. “Of course. I’ll leave you to it. Have a nice day, Rey.”

He retreated into his office as he always did, with long strides from his long legs.

She set to work, even as her heart squeezed and her breasts ached and her gums throbbed.

One night she had dreamed of having her first kiss with Ben, and now it was stolen away before she got that opportunity. She was claimed in many ways by a terror in her life she had no way to shake off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would put a chapter count since this is all plotted out but I always flutz around and end up adding anyways lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags. Ho boi.
> 
> Moodie and beta'd by [RedRoseWhite:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite)

Rey tried to sleep in the office in futility.

Her jacket made a decent pillow. She settled into her desk after eating a sad burrito from the taco shack on her pitiful budget and went to sleep, knowing she was protected more here than in her house. If she could just stay here long enough,  _ he _ would give up and leave her be. Even if she had to sleep at her desk and shower on the fifth floor and do her laundry at a laundromat on weekends.

But it was no use. Her neck ached. She awoke in worse pain than when her vaginal muscles were exercised by a dildo and her breasts were abused. The chest pain did not compare to the bloody murder on her neck.

A jacket was on her shoulders, three times her size, drowning her body. It was warm and smelled so nice. So vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Either way, she was touched by the gesture.

Between her thighs was wet. She let out a groan. Getting horny at the office was the literal worst. Reduced to getting herself off in the bathroom, and having to make it quick in case someone came in was all fifteen levels of embarrassing. Her nipples, still sore from last night, hardened and she had to wince at the fabric of her bra rubbing against them.

She glanced up, and noticed Ben walking around, flipping through papers. Why was he still here?

He wasn't wearing his suit jacket. A black button up clung to his torso and  _ holy shit _ he was built and big. She could make out the faint outline of his massive chest and his sleeves were rolled up to bare the veins in his arms.

She reached around for the jacket on her shoulders, pulling it tighter around herself and inhaling his scent that made him  _ Ben. _

"Ben?" She called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks and looked over Rey. His throat bobbled with a swallow. Always the shy boy to her.

"Rey," he said, almost with a breathless quality. "Sorry, um. You looked cold and you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you."

She cracked her neck, groaning in pain. "It's okay. Ow."

"Neck hurts?"

She nodded.

"Mind if I help? That is," a heat rose to his cheeks, "if you want me to."

Rey glanced at Ben's hands. Big. Strong. Thick. But then again, there was a likely chance  _ his _ were the same. Strong enough to tie her up and violate her.

The thought had to leave. Ben was akin to a gentle giant. And her neck was screaming.

“Please?” she said. She shifted the jacket down and her jumper, exposing her neck for him. She tensed up when his hands touched her before she relaxed. Ben wasn’t going to hurt her. 

He worked at her muscles, fingers pressing between her bones and joints and it hurt but the audible  _ pop _ and kneading felt so good. She had to stop herself from moaning from arousal. God he barely touched her and she was wet and ready to jump his bones.

Ben kept going, from her upper neck down to the juncture of her shoulder to her arm sockets. Rey almost went to sleep standing up.

“Easy,” he said with a small chuckle. “Don’t fall asleep on me now.”

“Hmmm,” Rey moaned as he popped another joint. “I can’t help it. I’m so tired.”

After a few minutes of loosening the knots in her neck and shoulders, Ben stopped, stepping away. She missed his hands already. 

“So why are you trying to sleep here instead of your place?”

Rey shrugged. “Can’t sleep at my house. Too creaky and with how dark it is… ”

A little white lie.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I just have trouble feeling safe since I was a child,” she said, yawning. Turning around, she looked up into Ben’s eyes and felt warmth extended from her cheeks down to her toes.

“May I drive you home?” Ben said, running his hand through his hair. “I have a car and I want to make sure you’re safe this late at night. As much as I get your desire to sleep here, I can’t have you doing so for legal reasons.”

Rey was apprehensive on principle, but maybe the presence of Ben would be enough of a deterrent. “Yes, please.”

He escorted her out of the office, leading her to his nice Silencer in the garage. All black. It was rather befitting his serious nature.

The leather seats had built in heating. Rey imputed her address into the navigation and turned up the heat and dozed off against the window.

“Rey, time to wake up,” Ben said.

She nodded awake and groaned. “I don’t wanna. It’s warm,” she protested with half a smile. She sat up and got out with her purse and her small bag.

Ben nodded with his usual sincerity. “If you need anything, anything at all, please tell me. Have a good night Rey.”

Her heart fluttered.

“Thank you.”

She walked up to her front porch. Her hands didn’t tremble for once as she unlocked the door. She glanced back at Ben, still in his Silencer. Making sure she would be safe. Entering her house and locking it, she watched from the curtains as he waited a few minutes before driving away.

That night, she took the melatonin to force her mind to shut up and she went to sleep, finally getting a solid eight hours for the first time in a week.

* * *

Rey’s phone pinged with the reminder of her appointment with her gynecologist today.

How was she going to phrase her situation, of preventing pregnancy when nothing has happened yet? She wasn’t sexually active, or at least she didn’t think so. Masturbation and an unwanted dildo didn’t count as sexually active. 

Her periods were abnormal. Years of an empty stomach will do that to a woman.  _ It wasn’t a lie, _ she told herself.

A message on Slack from Rose tore her attention away.

_ Have you seen tall, dark and handsome today? _

Rey typed out the world's shortest reply while yawning. She needed more coffee.  _ No. _

_ He is free btw around this hour so might wanna get a move on and ask him. _

_ Ask him what? He doesn't handle that part of the floor. Poe does. _

_ Rey. May I quote the "I would have his children if he asked" line? _

An involuntary beat rose in her cheeks.  _ Fine. I hate that you have a point. _

Rose only responded back with a wink. 

Rey stood up and adjusted her bra and her shirt and jumper. It had been three days since her breasts were marked and sucked until sore. The ache faded with each passing day but she still felt off. Like a sudden confidence mixed with fear about her breasts swirled together and confused her.  _ He _ had praised them. Said they were  _ perfect _ . That didn't go away so easily. Years of feeling inferior about her chest, how she didn’t compare to the bosoms of other women around her even going through puberty, and now some man came along and worshipped them against her will, the praise seeping into her consciousness rent-free. Rey squeezed her eyes shut.  _ He _ was still a monster. 

She walked past Kaydel who gave her a small wave and said it was fine for her to go into Ben's office. Rey thanked her and knocked on the heavy solid oak door.

The office was spacious indeed, with floor to ceiling windows and a couch in the corner upholstered with luxury black leather. 

Ben sat at his desk, laptop open, scrolling through his phone. He glanced up and set his phone down, locking it. His amber eyes glimmered and she felt a little elated.

"Um," she stumbled. "Hello."

Ben tilted his head. "Hi."

"I know you said that I could ask you anything and well, here I am. I need to leave a couple of hours early."

"Oh?" 

"Yes. I have a doctor's appointment."

Ben stood up, nodding at her. "Of course. I will ask Kaydel to handle the rest. Physical or something?"

"Something like that, yes. Help with my sleep deprivation."

Another little white lie. But his eyes warmed and he nodded with a small smile. Ben  _ never _ smiled.

Her heart beat faster, then that guilt hit her the same way she was slapped for trying to get Plutt arrested.

_ Because good girls deserve to be spoiled. _

_ You taste wonderful sweetheart. _

She couldn't imagine the disgust Ben would have if he ever found out she was letting herself be used and a part of her body liked it.

"I'm glad. I hope you feel better, Rey."

"Thank you," she said, returning the smile. 

* * *

The gynecologist took her at face-value. The birth control was prescribed without much issue and Rey felt a heavy relief on her shoulders akin to Ben’s massage the other night. 

The dread of going home tonight still lingered. Even though Ben’s presence soothed her nights before, the fear of what would happen, what might happen, kept her awake long after she should have gone to sleep.

When she went home, she slowly approached her bedroom, intending on staying up all night. Each step of stairs creaked, sending a shock of dread through her. Once she was inside her room, she sat down at her desk, and finished her work that she didn’t get to due to her appointment earlier.

Her eyes drooped, until even with her orchestral music playing in her ears, she passed out on her keyboard.

* * *

Rey awoke to darkness.

And she was being carried, one arm supporting her back and one arm underneath her knees.

Her hands were bound, tightly. 

She squirmed, trying to get away. Trying to get away from  _ him. _ Instead, he tightened his grip on her before laying her gently on what she assumed was her bed.

“You work so hard, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, gripping her wrists with just one hand.

“Let me go,” she protested, blood pounding in her ears. “Let me go! I have nothing you want.”

“On the contrary, sweetheart, you do.”

Extra silk was tied around her hands and her arms were lifted up against the pillows. A new position this time. His fingers worked the silk until she was trapped to her old rail headboard. 

He straddled her hips, running his fingers down her exposed sides, forcing a laugh from her mouth. 

“You’re ticklish?”

Panic raced in her veins. She wanted to cry. However, there was about to be no choice in the matter.

She prepared herself, but instead, he just held her by her sides. She squirmed, trying not to laugh with how he was touching her so lightly. She forced herself to relax, to not make noises to urge him on.

Then he was kissing her again, and the pomegranate flooded her senses. His tongue invaded her mouth, all soft and slow and almost loving, as if he wasn’t taking what he wanted from her.

She couldn’t even pretend this was her Ben, a man who actually cared about her. He would never do this. Never…

“I’m not the type to tickle-torture you,” he teased her.

Her stomach churned. He forced her to relax, to become pliant, like his plaything.

Her stalker pulled back from the kiss, his breaths ghosting her lips. “Why do you fight it?” he asked. “We both know you want this. You crave this…” His hands cupped her cheeks, fingers digging into her hairline as he kissed her once more. His cock, constrained by his jeans, dug between her casual shorts.

“No…” She whimpered against his mouth. “I don’t,” she said, her panties saying otherwise. Tears dripped down her cheeks. “I don’t want this!”

“Shhh… You do. You’re just,” he let out a sigh of exasperation, perhaps the first time she heard him be irritated since this began, “So damn fucking  _ stubborn.” _ His voice was lower, perhaps the lowest it could go, and it sent hot fear spilling down her spine.

His mouth moved off of hers, dancing light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. “You want my cock to fill you. You want me to fuck you, make you feel good. After all, I bet you haven’t gotten anything like this before. You’re so touch-starved you’ll take what you can get and you  _ will _ like it.”

The truth was like being slammed with a thousand bricks all at once, crushing her lungs and her windpipes and her pride.

His hands released her sides and reached underneath her shirt to give her breasts a squeeze. The torment he unleashed on her chest came rushing back and she felt dizzy. 

He got off of her hips, moving his weight down the bed. He grabbed her shorts, tugging them down. Rey didn't fight it. Didn't twist and roll and make his sick job harder. She remained limp. Once her shorts were gone, her panties went next.

"Such a beautiful cunt you have. All wet for me."

She desperately wanted to say it was wet for another, but kept her mouth shut. She just wanted this to be over.

His fingers touched her ankle, like a little electric shock upon her skin. She gasped and tried to yank her foot away and kick him, but he caught her by the calf and he laughed lowly like the maniac he was.

"So fiesty. Be a good girl for me or no second orgasm."

She swallowed. Her orgasms were painfully strong already, but two at his hands sounded like pure torture.

Silk wrapped around her ankle. Dread pooled in her blood. He moved to the other ankle, spreading her wide open. The silk knots tied to the bed posts.

The familiar coldness of the lilac dildo prodded at her opening. 

"You're so wet I don't even need lube," he mused, sliding it between her folds before pushing in. 

The pressure felt good, empty of a burning stretch. He was slow with it, massaging her thigh while inserting the dildo all the way to the hilt. Pulling it back out forced her hips to buck. She felt the lump in her throat grow at how so painfully right he was. He angled the dildo up to hit her more pleasurable spots and she was rife with torture. The dildo's thickness and length—never forgetting how he compared it to  _ his size _ —hit every nerve, every spot making her see blinding stars in her vision. 

He increased the speed, the squelching noises of her embarrassing arousal the only thing she could hear besides her own whimpers. The pressure built in her lower spine and she was powerless to stop it. Eventually, she clamped down, crying out in her orgasm, the pleasure shaking her bound thighs and calves.

Sweat mixed with tears, dripping down her cheeks and over her chin. He kissed her, her exhaustion forcing her mouth open and letting him do what he wanted.

“So good. Such a good girl for me,” he cooed in her ear. “Let me reward you.”

Rey, if she could, would have glared daggers at her captor, even as the praise seeped into her mind, like a poison. “I don’t need it.”

The back of his hand stroked her cheek. “But you do.”

He shifted down her body till his hands pried her thighs further apart. Cool air blew onto her spread open folds and she tensed.

“Why…” she pleaded.

“I’ve been wondering for too long how your pretty little cunt must taste,” he muttered, his thumb tracing up and down the juncture between her hips and her mound.

Rey had every expectation that any relationship she ever entered in the future would lack oral, as the stereotype was pervasive of guys receiving but not giving. She never thought she would end up here with this monster oh-so-willing to give and  _ give. _

He pressed a kiss to her flesh, open-mouth and hot, and before long his searing tongue was licking and flicking over her sensitive bud. Cries were wrenched from her throat as he feasted upon her soaked sex. Her cum was licked up, even as she gushed more. She hated it. She hated how  _ good _ it felt. How  _ right _ he was. How he ate and ate and gave and gave and took and took from her at the same time. A small instinct nudged at her arms, her fingers itching to reach down and grab him by the hair and grind against his willing mouth.

The worst part was when he latched onto her cilt with his whole mouth and sucked. Hard. She wailed. She came again, on nothing. Her blanket was soaked.

And he didn’t stop. He let go of her oversensitized nub, still running his tongue over her folds and in circles around her nub before pressing a little bit into her opening. He returned to sucking on her bundle of sensitive nerves. Rey shrieked, sobbing from the overstimulation as she came for a third time, adding to the mess beneath her hips. It was too much. Like being bombarded with water at all sides in a rapid and she couldn’t breathe.

With one last kiss to her sex, he let her go. 

She gasped for air, thoroughly exhausted. Her wrists ached. Her ankles ached. She’d run out of tears two orgasms ago.

“Hmm,” she felt the weight of him on her arm, muttering into her ear, “Your cunt tastes just as wonderful as your mouth.”

He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and forced her to turn her head for a kiss. Rey tasted herself on his lips, and she almost moaned in pleasure, but stopped herself. He pulled away, undoing the silk holding her hostage to her metal rod headboard. He didn’t undo the silk on her wrists though, just carefully lowered her sore arms down to a more comfortable position. His fingers brushed through her hair as she tried to twist around in her bed, tied down by her ankles.

“See, you cannot lie to yourself any longer, sweetheart,” he murmured with a smirk in his tone. “You want this. You need this.”

She sniffled, not going to dignify him with a verbal retort.

A kiss upon her forehead came with his next threat. “Soon, you’ll earn my cock. But not yet.”

A part of her just wanted him to use her and get it over with. But he wasn’t going to give her that mercy.

“Just remember how good of a girl you were, being fucked by my tongue, next time you think of your boss,” he said before reaching for her ankles.

Tiredness clouded her ability to register what he was saying. Her ankles throbbed with freedom, and she laid on her side properly.

All she could do was think that she had reacted in a pleasurable way. She had anticipated being fucked by a dildo, but she also chased his tongue.

Rey hated him.

But now she hated herself.

* * *

Ben sat at his desk in his home office, overlooking Friday’s Slack messages between Rey and her co-workers. He was tempted to check her medical records, but he knew her too well. He knew why she went to a gynecologist yesterday. 

Birth control. 

To reduce her chances of getting pregnant by ninety-eight-point-nine percent.

It put a damper on his mood, and so he made her wail and cry with his mouth to ease his frustration. The pills would be hard to get rid of. They needed to disappear from her possession when the time was right. She was slowly becoming more pliant and willing, more accepting of his affections. The silly girl allowed him to drive her home, too exhausted to notice how he didn’t even look once at the navigation, as he knew her address by heart. She allowed him to touch her soft neck, he could tell just by how relaxed she was, that she got aroused by it as well.

Now, he had to implement the next step in his plan to bind her to him forever.

A little issue with her next paycheck going out, would give him a few extra days.

And the upcoming company retreat in less than a week excited him. He always hated that type of bullshit company activity, even when he worked under Snoke. Now it was his golden opportunity to break Rey down over the course of a weekend, get her to open up to him.

He closed Slack and opened his work laptop to create the blip in the system that would prevent Rey from getting the relief she’d been desperate for, for years. Only temporarily. He frowned,thinking about putting that anxiety on his precious girl, before he smiled, knowing how soon she won’t have that anymore. It was necessary.

Very, very necessary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's definitely a good thing I didn't set chapter count yet lmao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aggressively uses over-stimulation tag*
> 
> A gentle warning for implied verbal abuse by the hands of a rando drunk in a paragraph.
> 
> Moodie and beta'd by [RedRoseWhite:](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite)

Monday came once again.

Yesterday was paycheck day.

Ben kept sneaking glances at his phone while he worked, waiting for his precious girl's impending panic, which she would no doubt talk about over Slack.

It was so easy how she fit into his routine already. Some nights, or sometimes even during a meeting with a client so dull digging through hay would be more stimulating, he would think about how she would be the perfect wife. Supporting and loving their children. He would come home to her and he would cook her dinner, making her content and full and happy. He would take her to bed, filling her needy cunt with his fingers or his cock until she screamed.

The best part of his fantasies were the ones when her belly would swell with his child.  _ Only _ his child.

He groaned with the strain of his impending erection at that. If all went well, she would be pregnant in a month or so. His wife in two months.

His phone buzzed. Rey was in full panic. He sat back and watched the show unfold.

_ Rose, my paycheck hasn't deposited yet. Has yours? _

_ Yeah it deposited yesterday. _

_ Omg I hope mine comes in before my mortgage is due and my water and heat bill I don't know what to do if it doesn't come in. _

_ Didn't someone say you could go to him if you needed anything? _

Ben snorted. Rose played right into his hand. 

_ But I already asked him to help me with leaving early on Friday. _

_ And? He got the hots for you hun. _

_ He does not. _

_ Rey. I love ya, but you're oblivious. _

Ben had to choke down a chuckle.  _ Indeed, Rose. _

The conversation continued as Ben typed away at another email.

_ So, you going to the company retreat this weekend? _

_ Absolutely. _

Of course Rey would come without hesitation. A chance to get away from her own house for an entire three days.

_ Damn I am jelly. My sister is moving out of her apartment into a newer one and so I have to skip to help her pack and put things in storage. _

A knock at his door. Rey walked in, eyes sagging with black rings. The paranoia in her hazel depths just made her primed for tonight.

He had done some extensive shopping this weekend.

“I’m so sorry to bother you,” she said, voice small with worry.

Ben pressed send on an email. “It’s no trouble.” He stood up, grabbing his phone and closing Slack before shoving it into his pocket. “It’s almost lunch hour anyways. What’s wrong? You look tired.”

Rey shook her head. “I’m… Working on it.”

_ She’s so cute when she lies _ .

“I need to ask you something. Last time I was paid it was a very fast automatic direct deposit into my checking account but it’s been over a day now since payday and - I’m sorry, I’m not sure what to do,” Rey explained, her doe-like eyes glistening.

“Must be an error on payroll’s part. Don’t worry. Just give them a call and they will square it away.” He hesitated for a moment. “Actually, since I know you’re worried and have bills to pay, let me handle it. It might take a day or two, but the issue might take longer if the CEO isn’t putting on heat.”

Her shoulders relaxed and she seemed so grateful. “Thank you.”

No one would suspect how she basically gave him access to her bank account.

A knock at the door stopped him before he could even reach out and touch her. Tuck her little stray behind her ear.

He nearly groaned in annoyance as a short woman with salt and pepper braids walked in. Her presence commanded the room.

Jesus fucking Christ this woman was the bane of his existence right now.

“Oh,” his mother paused, taking in the scene of Rey and Ben standing there. “Hello. Who is this, Ben?”

Rey turned around, and in her very Rey-way, extended her hand to his mother. “I’m Rey Niima, ma’am. I was just chatting with Mr. Solo about company things. You know how it goes.”

“I’m Leia Organa. Ben’s mother.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Organa.”

Leia’s eyes glimmered in the conniving and scheming Organa-Solo-Skywalker way. Ben couldn’t entirely complain, considering where he got it from. But he did not need his mother’s meddling right now. Rey was closer and closer to breaking.

“Call me Leia, dear,” she said. “I was hoping my son would get his head out of his ass today—”

_ “Mom.” _ Ben rolled his eyes. 

“And join me for lunch. You’re welcome to join as well,” Leia said, ignoring his protests.

Rey’s eyes widened. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense. I insist.”

Rey turned to Ben, looking at him so adorably he would have murdered the entire city for her if she asked. “Well, I’m willing if he is.”

He scoffed. “Not like I ever have a choice with my mother.”

Rey smiled in that teasing way.

“Well then,” Leia spoke with deep satisfaction whenever she got her way, which was quite often. “Shall we go then?”

Ben sighed with exasperation. “Yes. Let’s go.”

At least this would allow him to put off dealing with payroll later.

* * *

Ben observed as Rey tried to buy the cheapest item off the menu. Very unbefitting for his future wife to be scrimping around.

His mother, generous in her nature, said Rey could buy whatever she wanted.

Ben had to admit, his mother was actually helping. Giving Rey a taste of her future. Some spare crumbs, so she may crave more.

The restaurant was not one Rey would go to anyways. It was a higher class italian place. Apparently it was the same place his father Han bumped into Leia during a shady con-deal. It was a story Han liked to tell over and over, to Leia’s chagrin.

Rey finally relented and ordered a large chicken carbonara. And Ben had to do nothing.  _ Be a good girl and take what you need. Don’t fight it. _

Lunch was overall pleasant. Leia was obviously trying to set him up with Rey.

When Rey’s phone buzzed with her timer. “I have to return to work. Thank you for the lunch, Leia.”

Leia smiled. “Of course dear.”

Ben nodded. “I’ll be back at the office soon.”

Rey scooted out of her chair. She was retreating so fast, it broke his heart a little.  _ Soon, precious girl, you won’t be able to run away at the first sign of love. _

Ben watched her go. She was wearing a floral print skirt that hugged her perfect ass as she swayed her hips. Her boots came up to her knees. Brand new. A result of the money his company gave her. A bit of pride flooded him. He was already providing for her.

“I know you like her,” Leia’s voice cut through his admiration of Rey, long after she left.

He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the remaining red wine. “Does it matter?”

Leia crossed her arms. “I know how strong your emotions run, Ben.”

He took another sip. “And?”

“And, I know you’re very much a stand-there-and-contain-them-until-you-burst. Just don’t take forever telling her how much you care.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “I don’t—”

“You do, son.”

He relented with a sigh. “Okay. Fine. I won’t take a year to confess my undying love like you and Dad did, happy?”

Leia smiled, a glint of that deviousness she learned from her parents, and it wasn’t the Organas. “Good. I just want you to be happy.”

Ben finished off his wine, knowing how it was right in his grasp. The perfect life he dreamed of, with Rey.

He remembered the first meeting: on the sidewalk late one night. She had just stumbled out of a bar, sniffling and crying. Some prick had the audacity to yell at her till they were red in the face. She was a new bartender at the place, trying to make her way.

She was so cute, even with her red eyes and her quivering lips. The freckles dusted along her cheeks. Her body was lithe, crushable in his hands but still so strong, her knuckles bloodied but not broken from delivering revenge to the asshole who verbally abused her. She was perfect. He wanted her as his wife, right then and there.

He passed by her and asked if she was okay. She nodded, saying she was waiting for someone (a self-defense tactic he knew all too well that women would perform). He handed her his business card and went on his way, setting the bait.

Ben was glad he didn’t have to think about the alternative if she didn’t take it.

When he returned to his office after lunch, he blew through his work with ease.

Rey would be happy. Content. Her paycheck would be settled soon—he decided to wait until the last possible minute to send in his inquiry about her paycheck error to payroll so they would have to deal with it tomorrow. He didn’t put a high priority on it, but it was coming from the CEO. 

Rey trusted him, to a small degree. Or perhaps a larger one, that she wouldn’t admit to herself.

* * *

Getting to her house was a breeze now.

Before his midnight rendezvous began, Ben took stock of her neighbors. One grew weed in his basement and was constantly high. The other were a couple who worked abroad and were hardly home, opting to take vacations frequently just as much as they went away for work. She couldn’t have picked a better location. No one would hear her screams of pleasure. No one would pay attention to the figure in black who climbed to her window, opening it with ease.

In his small black bag that contained the blindfolds, the dildo, the lube, and the silk ties, was a black box. He had ordered it over the weekend, feeling as if his precious girl was too resilient still. He thought how she cummed on his tongue would break her, but it didn’t. He had to up the ante.

He worked her window open, silently. She wasn't on her bed this time. Or in her bedroom at all. Odd. Or not, considering her anxiety. She had to have pieced together the pattern. Monday nights. Thursday or Friday nights. So now she was hiding in her own house somewhere.

He pulled on the strings of his hoodie to obscure his face more. Where oh where is his precious girl?

The chair to her desk wasn't pushed in. Her phone wasn't on her nightstand. The door to her bathroom was closed. Locked even. A part of him considered for a moment if she was hiding in the bathtub. But Rey was clever in her own way. She had to have figured in his lockpicking. 

Ben glanced at the four-poster metal bed. It was low to the ground. But not  _ too _ low. A child or a small woman could slip underneath with an inch of leeway.

So he faked picking the lock on her bathroom door for a minute. He made sure the lights were out and the room was pitch black save for his flashlight. His phone was too risky to carry around on nights like this. 

Then he stopped, circling around the bed. He tucked his hoodie in more to hide his eyes from view and he reached forth in the darkness underneath the bed and brushed his fingers against warm flesh.

"Oh sweetheart," he said with a chuckle. "Playing a child's game now?" He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out from under the bed. She couldn't see anything in the pitch black, but she was determined to go out swinging. 

Rey tried to punch him, but he caught her fist far too easily. Years of working out and fencing classes were far beyond meager self-taught self-defense in a foster home. He only laughed as he shoved her to the bed, pinning her down with just his strength and his weight alone. She struggled, squirming, unintentionally grinding her mound into his jean-covered erection.

Oh, she was so  _ fiesty _ when she wasn't tied down. It was hot. Perhaps later when she was his in matrimony, he might like to fight her again, overpowering her and fucking her searing hot cunt til she begged for mercy. Not that he would have to wait too long for that.

Ben could only chuckle before leaning down and sealing his lips over hers. She squeaked, trying to resist and failing. He invaded her mouth with his tongue once more, the taste of apple mixed with a bit of her toothpaste.

He continued to hump her through his jeans and her shorts. For too long he denied his pleasure, and with her last act of defiance, he was going to use her. Just this once. Maybe she'd come too. She was breaking with her little moans of pleasure with each drag of his hips against hers. Oh, that just made him even more aroused. He had to get her to come first, knowing how his own release worked against him at times.

It felt so good though. The power he held on her body. The softness of her made his blood thrum. He wanted to tear the constricting barriers off of her and devour her, plowing into her needy cunt without a care. But he wanted her to like it. He wanted her to savour it. He needed to wait. She was so close to breaking with each act, every kiss, every finger dancing over her soft skin.

She screamed into his mouth, arching her back into his body as she cummed from the friction. She was limp and boneless. It would be too easy to grab her by the thighs and push himself over that same edge she fell off of. Ben had to stop himself, seizing his opportunity to grab the silk and pin her hands down and tie them in his intricate knots. He got really good at stuff like this, the memories of braiding his mother’s hair aiding in the process. Before he continued to use her body, he grabbed the blindfold so nothing was left to chance, even in the pitch black of her room.

Ben resettled her on the bed. She didn’t squirm. Didn’t resist. The acceptance and resignation of her futile attempt to fight back forming gaping cracks along the middling ones he formed before. 

All that was left was him to put pressure on the weakest point.

“What do you want from me?” she asked, exhaustion in her voice as he tied her to the bedposts.

He kissed her cheek, then her forehead, then her nose, ending with one more on her lips. “Isn’t it obvious, sweetheart? I would think you would figure it out by now.”

“I hate you,” she said, so quietly with no fire to back it up. 

He held her face in his hands. “No, you hate  _ yourself. _ You hate how you need me. Need this. It would be so much easier on you to give in, but you won't. You hate how  _ stubborn _ ," he punctuated the word with a bruising kiss, "you are. Even as you know I can take whatever I want."

He let her face go, watching at her lip quivered to contain her tears.

"I'm not giving you anything." Her voice was so soft. So full of resignation. It was adorable.

He gave a chuckle out of mockery. "We'll see."

Readjusting himself on her hips, he gave a long, slow roll against her sensitive mound. He teased kisses and nips all along her neck, down to the tops of her breasts. He suckled on her hardened nipple beneath the thin fabric of her tank top. Her whimpers urged him to go faster with his grinding. He kept going, his cock leaking and throbbing with each small thrust between her thighs.

He groaned and grunted, chasing it. Chasing that release he wanted for so long, ever since he saw her outside that bar. Ever since he saw her lust for him on his phone. 

"Fuck, sweetheart. You feel so good. I want to use you like this every night if I could," he gasped out in her ear. "So good for me. So welcoming. Spread your legs more for me."

She sniffled, before he felt her thighs part for him more, giving him more access to her supple flesh covered by her shorts. His first actual command for her and she obeyed without protest.

"Oh god, you're such a good girl for me, fuck."

White hot pleasure shot through his shaft, and he had to bite his own lip to prevent his voice from getting too loud. He collapsed on top of her, dizzy from coming just from grinding against her.

Sitting up, he took a moment to catch his breath. Fuck, he felt so dazed. Using her like that exhilarated him in a way that made him feel  _ alive. _

Ben got off the bed, reaching for more silk ribbons for her ankles and the black box. His hammer on the weak point. He reached for her shorts, then her pretty little panties. Blue cotton this time. He tossed them aside before teasing a finger up and down her folds, of which she shuddered and tried to twist away.

Once her legs were strapped down, he opened the box. The toy was shaped like an L. It wasn't the same lilac purple dildo he liked to use on her, it was more of a richer, royal purple. It was soft to the touch, but sturdy. A part of it was to insert into her opening to stimulate her g-spot. The other end had a small hole that sucked on the clit, with various settings attached.

He read one review that it invoked a reaction of legs locking up and almost passing out, like a myotonic goat.

Of course, he would start slow with her. Ease her into it.

He grabbed the lube and coated the bulbous end, encircling it around her lower lips. She seemed so open and willing to take anything into her cunt now. He would have to finger her later to test this theory.

Her body was twitching in anticipation. He ran his hand up and down her abdomen in reassurance, even though that was a futile effort. With a steady hand he pressed the bulb into her slick folds and she tensed up.

"What… What is that?" She said, voice shaking. 

Ben smiled as he worked it a little bit more into her. "Expecting something  _ bigger _ were we?”

She remained silent. He gave a roll of his eyes. Sometimes he wished he could fuck the pride out of her.

"It's not lilac in color this time. Still purple though," he mused, reaching for the button on the end, setting the vibration on the lowest setting, one out of nine.

Rey jolted, the low thrum of the toy pressing up against her front wall. "W-What…"

"Oh, it's not  _ just _ a vibrator sweetheart."

He angled the toy down, reaching his fingers around her folds to spread her natural lubricant around her in a sensual massage, thinking about how he kneaded her supple neck and shoulders until she rolled her head to the side.

Then, he pressed the little suction hole over her engorged nub and turned the suction on.

One.

She whined, jerking her hips up a little in surprise. “Oh god…”

“No god can make you feel this way,” he said. “I know you better than you know yourself.”

Ben wondered if he should have brought a towel after the last time, but he liked having her evidence not so easily discarded.

Two.

She tried to bite her lip to suppress her moans. Her cries.

When was she going to learn?

Three.

He reached down to up the vibrations inside her little needy cunt, dripping with her arousal. He massaged her thighs, her stomach, rubbing circles with his thumb on her hip to get her to relax.

Four.

She was starting to pant now, her thighs twitching. Still, her noises were relatively tame compared to his feast the previous night.

Five.

Rey choked on her gasp. “Please god please make it end make it…”

Ben ran his hand over her cheek. “But why would you want to? Admit it. Admit you like this like a good girl.”

She sobbed out a hoarse, “Never.”

He shrugged.

Six.

“Ahh!” She cried out, her hips jerking up. “I’m so close…”

The cracks were creaking.

His cock hardened, watching the sight of her lithe body under complete, utter mercy by his hands. She was almost begging for it, begging for him. Her body was gravitating on the toy, seeking that edge.

He made sure the toy wasn’t about to slip.

Seven.

She screamed, her cunt gushing with her release as her thighs locked up, her spine arching. She tried to form words but she couldn’t quite get there, her ability to breathe knocked right out of lungs. A big wet mess was on her comforter. He would have only given her the two orgasms tonight, but he was feeling rather charitable.

Eight.

She could take it. She could come for him again.

“Good girls come a third time for me,” he said simply. She opened her mouth only to be halted by her convulsing. He didn’t let up, wanting her screams to fill his ears once more.

“T-Too… Too much…” The words were stuttered. “I can’t…”

“You will, because you  _ need _ it.”

She cummed again, shaking almost violently if not for the silk bindings tying her limbs down. The comforter was soaked. Her cries were musical.

But he wanted more.

And he was a fairly generous person.

_ Nine. _

Her jaw was slack-open, but no sound came out. Tears stained her face. She was actually close to ripping the ties binding her ankles apart as she fell off the edge again. Fully. Completely.

Ben rode her out on the last wave of her orgasm before shutting it off and sliding it out of her drenched core and tossed it aside.

She sobbed quietly, chest heaving, even as he reached for her ties and lowered her hands back down and settled her between his legs. He got a taste of her neck, leaving kisses up and down her nape and her shoulders.

“You did so well. You’re such a good girl. My good girl.”

She was trembling in his hold. “Y-Yours… But why? What does this accomplish?” she cried. “Why?”

His hand smoothed up and down her chest up to her throat, holding it in a gentle squeeze. “I want  _ you. _ All of you. Your body. Your tits,” he rolled a nipple between his fingers, earning a whimper, “—Your ass, your cunt, but also your eyes, your fiery will, and your pretty mouth.” He pressed a finger to her chin and turned her head to steal a kiss.

She hiccuped against his mouth.

“Stop fighting it,” he muttered, their lips still grazing each other. “You won’t be able to get rid of me. I am here to stay, sweetheart.”

She leaned into him more, surrendering in the smallest of ways. “Of all people… It’s me…”

Was she really this oblivious? Why was he even asking that question when he saw her Slack history?

“Because you asked for this. Because I want to give you  _ everything you asked for.” _

“I asked for it…”

She was muttering incoherently, accepting his words as gospel in her post-triple-orgasmic haze. He laid her down, loosening her ankles and grabbing his supplies and bag. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

“You were perfect as always, sweetheart.”

He left her with a blanket over her, watching as she curled up into a fetal position. He left out her window, satisfied for the first time in his life.

* * *

Rey couldn’t walk.

She almost limped to her floor of the office building. Her clit was so sensitive still. Her thighs were sore from the extensive twitching of her muscles, like she did squats for hours on end in a marathon.

She was so tired, and she was thirsty, forgoing her coffee for just a big bottle of water. Sitting down she stifled a groan.

Her phone beeped with a Slack message. From Finn.

_ Hey me, Poe, and Rose are gonna go out for pizza and beer tonight. Interested? _

Rey would normally take any opportunity to go with them. Her friends. But all she wanted was to go to sleep after work, even if it was in the same bed she was constantly tormented in. What was one more session from her stalker? Not that he came on duplicate nights.

_ Thanks, but I think I need to pass this time. I couldn't sleep because of my anxiety over payroll. _

_ Oh I'm so sorry. I hope it clears up quick! _

_ Thanks, you guys have fun. I will be down for pizza and beer at the retreat. :) _

_ Ooof, I would be tempted to take up on that offer but Poe's parents are in town this weekend. _

Rey felt her heart sink.  _ It's no big deal. Maybe next week then when I sleep off the retreat lol. _

She worked throughout the day, trying not to think about how Finn and Poe and Rose won't be there at the retreat. She almost wanted to cry with the lump lingering in her throat.

She had her life together only a few months ago and now it was falling to pieces and she was feeling alone once more. No one she could turn to. No one within reach. Her stalker made sure she couldn't enjoy anything, only the nights she was allowed to sleep for a solid eight hours. The intrusive thoughts bounced around her mind.

No one would believe her.

She enjoyed it. She sought her release. She almost grinded against  _ his _ groin. She shoved her hips forward to get herself to come on the clit-sucking vibrator. And to her ultimate horror, she  _ almost _ kissed _him_ back. 

"Rey?"

She swiveled around in her chair.

And her heart made a simultaneous leap of joy and sunk in dread.

Ben Solo, her understanding, gentle, and tall boss, holding a bouquet of flowers. Lilacs. Light little purple flowers on thick stems in clusters, wrapped in a bow.

She saw the molten amber eyes of Ben over the mountain of flowers.

"Um, these are for you. Since you've been having troubles lately."

Her eyes glistened. She needed to get a grip on herself. No crying in the office over something so simple of a gesture. It was beyond sweet of him.

She took the flowers, trying to hide her shaking hands.  _ Ben doesn't know he doesn't know… _

"T-Thank you, Ben," Rey responded, smiling as wide as she could.

He nodded, before he did that nervous tic of his involving his big hand and his thick hair. 

"Have a good rest of your afternoon," he said, returning the smile.

Rey placed the bouquet of lilacs to the side next to her phone. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with them. Looking at their purple petals was a reminder of  _ him _ . But they reminded her of Ben too. How sweet, how understanding, how gentle, how tall he was.

_ He _ was gentle too. And tall, given his size and length against her body last night.

She should be grateful for what she was given. She was mourning not seeing her friends tonight because of exhaustion, not seeing them beyond their lunch hours. Not spending time with them at the retreat. But she didn't have just them. She had Ben, a wonderful boss wanting to help her in any way he can. She should be more grateful for him in her life. Grateful for these flowers, regardless of the pit in her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> My [horny and depraved twitter.](https://twitter.com/thighloren)
> 
> My other fics:
> 
> **One-shots**  
>  ****
> 
> [I take what is mine and give you what you wanted:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745567) Dark Canonverse Empress Rey/Knight Kylo Non-con somnophilia.
> 
> [Isolation:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662053) Modern Co-workers Angsty PWP.
> 
> [Share:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652529) Consensual Non-consent Breylo.
> 
> [The Empress' Knight:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844) Canonverse Empress Rey/Knight Kylo Soft Breeding Kink. [Also comes with a sequel.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710903)
> 
> **Longer Stories**
> 
> [Spoiled:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278684) Soft Modern Sugar Daddy AU. 2/2 Complete.
> 
> [Astriction & Lascivious:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865112) Post TLJ Force-Bond Sex + Accidental Baby. 3/3 Complete.
> 
> [Come Back For You:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912936) Medieval/Modern Fairytale Reincarnation AU. 8/8 Complete.
> 
> [Golden Flowers and Red Kisses:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806674) Flower Goddess Rey/Copyright Lawyer Kylo Ren Soulmark AU. 3/6 WIP.
> 
> [Unlocked: Social Awkwardness:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159517) Smutty Gamer AU. 2/2 Complete.
> 
> [Adoration of One Rey of Light:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496120) Modern Arranged Marriage AU. 2/2 Complete.
> 
> [You Won't Escape Me ('Cause I'll Set You Free):](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229765) Post TLJ Canonverse Hurt/Comfort + Snark and Smut. 2/2 Complete.


End file.
